Control
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: Day by day, he was losing control. Slowly but surely, he was getting replaced. A take on what if Mal was the real personality.
1. Mike

Chapter 1: Mike

**Heyyo people, idk plot bunnies happened and this popped out. I ****blame episode 12 for getting me thinking what if Mal WAS the real personaility. What screwed up his life so badly? **

**Um enjoy! :D**

He was four when he first met Mike.

It was during nap-time in Miss. Alice's pre-k class when he found himself in a strange realm that seemed to be part of a fairy tale. The skies were decorated in pink and red spots and it seemed to go on forever.

He stared at the pink ground and jumped several times. It was soft and squishy.

This was definitely weird.

He walked around a bit before stumbling upon a corner decorated with the latest superhero cartoons at the time.

A little boy who looked a lot like him was playing with a toy car. The boy's hair was a lot spikier and gravity-defying than his own.

_This must be a dream._ He told himself as he stalked closer.

"Hello." It was weird how he remembered his own words so vividly.

The boy looked up at him, his face briefly contorted into a look of shock. It melted into an expression of happiness seconds later.

"Hey! You're Mal right?" The boy's voice was squeakier than his own.

He merely nodded and stood awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"How...do you know my name?" He finally asked.

"Oh, that's because I'm your friend. And friends should always know friends' names!" The boy grinned, showing off two perfect rows of tiny teeth.

"...Friends..?" He rolled the new word around his tongue experimentally. He never heard that before.

"Friends are people that will always love you and be with you!" The other boy explained knowingly, pushing the toy car back and forth.

He knew what love was, at least. Even if he hadn't felt it in six months.

"...Love...forever?" He blinked at the other boy with a twinge of hope.

"Uh huh!" The boy smiled again and gestured for him to sit down and play with the toys as well.

He did.

"What's...your name?" He finally got the nerve to ask after several minutes of building a block tower.

"Huh?"

"Um...friends...should know friends' names...right?"

The boy stared at him and he started fidgeting, wondering what he did wrong.

After what seemed like forever, the boy smiled again and extended his hand.

"Mike! My name is Mike! Let's be friends, Mal!"

And then they played together for a while.

When he woke up and it was time to go home, he couldn't wait to sleep again.

**Welp, first chapter done. I warn you now that most chapters are going to be this short because of the style. But that means faster updates so good for you. Another warning is that this will get pretty dark pretty fast. If you can't stomach that, kindly show yourself out ^^ and as for the sadists like me and Chris, enjoy~**


	2. Accidents

**Chapter 2: **

**Well, here is chapter two. Short is short. But there's character development…sort of? Well to clarify in case you ever get confused. This whole story is Mal reminiscing about the past. So it's mostly flashback but occasionally, he will make an offhand comment or two. Sorry for confusion OTL **

He didn't see Mike again for a while.

No matter hard he tried, when he went to sleep, he never went back to the strange, pink world.

It was disappointing.

His father asked him why he was constantly taking naps but he didn't know how to explain.

The last thing he wanted was for his father to think he was insane as well as a liar.

So he just shrugged and went upstairs without a sound.

He heard his father mutter 'crazy kid' as he closed his bedroom door.

_It was not a healthy relationship._ He muses about it now.

He knew the way his father looked at him, like he wasn't nothing but trash, affected his childhood greatly.

He knew he was hated by his father.

And he knew why.

But there was nothing he could do.

Nothing he could do but….accept it.

After several weeks, he went to sleep and found himself in the pink world again.

Immediately, he sought out his new friend.

Mike was still in the same corner he was in the first time.

"Hey! You came!" The boy smiled the moment he spotted him.

"Yeah…" He sat himself down next to Mike, picking up blocks to construct his tower.

"I haven't seen you in so long! What happened?"

"I don't know…I just couldn't come here." He shrugged.

"Oh….what happened to your face, Mal? Does it hurt?" The boy changed subjects and poked to the bandage on his cheek.

"It's nothing much…Just an accident." He said simply.

It was true.

His father never physically hurt him intentionally.

He may have treated him like dirt, but never once had he laid a hand on any part of his body.

His father had gotten particularly mad today. Perhaps work or taxes or maybe the whole moving to a new city had stressed him out too much.

He got up and threw a vase at the wall he was only sitting meters away from. The loud impact made him flinch. Shards went flying and one flew passed his face.

It stung for a second, and then he felt warm stickiness trailing down his cheek.

He reached up to touch it, wincing. He stared at the floor quietly, waiting for his father to make the first movement.

His father gave him a glance and got the first aid kit without saying a word. After he stuck the band aid on, he went back to making business calls like nothing happened.

He told Mike the truth indifferently and the boy listened.

"Wow, so he just sat back down and didn't care?"

"Yeah." He shrugged again. It was almost becoming a weekly occurrence. He wasn't even surprised anymore.

"That's horrible." Mike frowned and looked upset.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I'm used to it."

"You don't have to be!" Mike leaned forward and grabbed his hands.

"M-mike?" He stuttered, trying to inch away. He didn't like any physical contact. Even if this boy was just a figment of his imagination, he still didn't like it.

"We're friends right? If you're sad, you can always come here and play with me! So…so don't be sad okay?" Mike declared with a determined glint in his eyes.

"Don't….be sad…" He pondered his look-alike's words. He didn't have to fight this alone?

"Okay…I'll remember that….thanks."

Mike looked like he wanted to say more but then his vision abruptly turned black.

He jolted awake at the shaking on his left shoulder.

He looked up to see his father's impassive face.

"It's Monday. Get dressed."

He nodded and the man left his room without another word.

He sighed as he pulled on his jeans.

He didn't even get to say goodbye to Mike.

But...

His lips curled up slightly as he grabbed his socks and ran downstairs.

He could go play with him any time he want.

**End, Yay longer than the first chapter \o/ Well I hope it was somewhat intriguing to read. And as for his FULL back-story and not just subtle hints? You'll have to see~ **

**Oh and before I forget. Season finale final two. Mike or Zoey? Personally, I want Mike. **

**Reviews make this author a very happy one. **


	3. Figment of Imagination

**Chapter 3: Figment of Imagination **

He was six when he first lost control.

He had just started first grade. After a week, he figured everyone in his class was boring.

They all had the same dreams and ideals. Wanting to become princesses and superheroes without any second thoughts. They never pondered about how things might not always go their way and that the world didn't revolve around them.

But they were all six. It was normal for normal six year olds to dream about being princesses and superheroes happily.

So when he quietly said he wanted to become successful and rich when he grew up, they all looked at him strangely.

Because he didn't want to be a superhero.

Because he wasn't normal.

"Come on and play with us!" A little boy with a ridiculously large hat came up to him during recess and gestured to a group of other children standing around a red ball.

"I'm fine." He mumbled under his breath.

He hadn't played with anyone but Mike since pre-k.

"Why?" The boy looked curious. The other kids shouted for him to hurry up.

"I...don't want to." He stared at the ground.

Maybe it was because he hadn't played with others before, he didn't know how.

Was it like playing with Mike? Would they listen to his thoughts?

Would they be his friend?

"Oh...okay. But you can party with us anytime you want, dude!" The boy smiled and ran back to his group of buddies.

He also smiled slightly. The boy reminded him of Mike in a way.

"Hey, why did you invite him to play with us?"

He froze when he heard the hushed whispers from the group.

"I-I don't know, he looked sad!" He heard the boy defend him.

"He's sad because there's something wrong with him!"

"He's always by himself...what if he's some kind of monster?"

He wrapped his arms around himself tightly.

"But I'm sure he just shy and wants to play with us!"

"Then why didn't he say yes, Geoff?"

"I...I don't know..."

He got up and left before they could say anymore.

There was a corner in the playground where other kids never ventured to. A small bush hidden behind two maple trees.

He sat himself behind the bush and sighed.

As he thought, only Mike can be his true friend.

He closed his eyes and drifted off, listening to the sounds of laughter.

The world swirled away and when he opened his eyes, he was in the pink world.

He let out a breath of relief and got to his feet.

As the years passed, he found himself showing up here almost daily. Mike grew older as did he. The boy had new games and toys to play and share with him everyday.

He never felt lonely with Mike.

But...

"Hey, Mike." He sat himself next to the boy.

"Mal! I got some new toys so we can have a battle against Mr. Coconut's brigade and Doctor Pork Chop's minions!" He held up the toys, making battle noises.

He couldn't help but chuckle softly. Mike was so childish and he could spend the whole day in this world playing.

No one would miss him anyways.

"Some kids asked me to play with them today. I think they were second or third graders." He said, putting Doctor Pork Chop on top of his tower headquarters.

"That's cool! Did you say yes?" Mike smiled, surrounding the tower with tiny green soldiers.

"No...they thought I was weird." He dropped marbles down on the soldiers, knocking them all over.

"Oh...well you can always play with me!" Mike's soldiers got up again and started climbing the tower.

"Yeah." Doctor Pork Chop jumped off the tower and landed on the ground gracefully.

"Did you want to play with them?" The soldiers started climbing down the tower after Doctor Pork Chop.

He shrugged and knocked the tower down, all the soldiers falling down.

"Ah! Doctor Pork Chop won!" Mike rolled the coconut away and lifted the pig up in its glory.

"Yet again. Are you sure you're not just letting me win?" He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Hehe, maybe. But you're having fun right?" Mike grinned.

"Yeah...I guess so." He forced a smile on his face. He did have fun when he was with Mike. He really did. But...he...he wasn't real. Mike was just a figment of his imagination. Someone he made up so he didn't feel lonely.

Because no one wanted him around.

Not his father, not his classmates.

Nobody.

Mike continued staring at his face intently.

"Are you okay, Mal?" He asked quietly.

"Huh? Yeah...I'm fine...why do you ask?" He sniffed softly and bit his lip.

Mike frowned and moved closer, his fingers lightly caressing his cheeks.

"You're crying." He whispered.

"..." He slowly raised a hand to touch his own cheek.

_Ah….it's been so long…_He blinked when he felt the warm wetness clinging to his face.

The last time he cried was after his father came home on that fateful day. It has been almost two years since then.

He decided he didn't like this weak feeling.

Mike didn't speak; he only watched as he scrubbed the tears from his face furiously to no avail while more leaked from his eyes.

He felt a spark of anger. He didn't want Mike to see. He didn't want Mike to watch him cry. Even if he was just a figment of his imagination. It was like admitting to himself that he was weak.

"….I'll be back, you rebuild our tower and defend it from Mr. Coconut, 'kay?" Mike suddenly stood up with a smile.

"Wait, where are you-"

"Just some small business, don't worry!" He patted his head with a giggle and ran until he was out of sight.

"…." He sat back down and dejectedly rebuilt the block tower, glancing at the direction where Mike had run off to every now and then.

He sighed as he saw Mr. Coconut roll back to his side.

"Hey, you won't attack my tower, right?" He inquired out loud, staring at the coconut with a drawn –on smile.

"I wonder where Mike went…he always comes up with the silliest ideas. Would you like to attack Doctor Pork Chop again?" He picked up the stuffed pig and waved it in front of the fruit.

It didn't answer.

"I guess not, huh?" He sighed again and put the pig down.

"I never knew how quiet this place was, you know. Mike must feel very lonely when I'm not here, huh?" He rolled a marble with his finger, looking around the realm.

He never realized how large it was either.

"He must be lonely…." He realized and flicked the marble out of sight.

"Lonely….and sad….but he's always trying to make me happy…" His stomach did a few turns and he curled in on himself slightly.

"I'm so mean, aren't I Mr. Coconut?" He gave a breathless laugh and stared at the fruit's painted-on smile.

"…..I wonder where he went. It's not like him to run off during playtime….maybe…he got bored of me? I am always sad….maybe he doesn't like sad friends? What do I do now? I don't think I am waking up anytime soon." He continued speaking to the stupid coconut that didn't talk back.

After another ten minutes, he was starting to feel uneasy. Usually, after playtime with Mike, he would wake up. But….Mike wasn't back yet.

Was he ever going to wake up? A spark of panic struck him and he got up.

"….Mike?" He swallowed and yelled, wincing at the loud echo.

"Mike?" He yelled again, starting to move.

"Where are you? Mike?" He continued walking around. To be honest, he wasn't all that familiar with this strange realm. He only knew where to find Mike. Never once had he truly explored the place.

But this place and Mike was part of his imagination right? It should be easy.

He wandered in several directions and didn't see the boy anywhere.

"…Maybe…he did leave me here." He said out loud bitterly.

He knew such a good friend was too good to be true. Mike was probably just pretending to be his friend.

_I…I don't want to stay here anymore. This place isn't real…Mike is my imagination….I want to leave here….let me out….let me out let me out!_

_LET ME OUT!_

Suddenly, he felt a sharp headache.

As vertigo took over, he dropped to his knees and groaned. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It made his sick.

A sudden jolt went through his body and he inhaled sharply with a gasp.

The pink world disappeared into swirls and a second later, he opened his eyes.

Only to see a large red ball flying towards his face.

His vision blacked again as the rubber projectile smacked against his face.

He groaned as he laid on the asphalt ground.

"Hey! You alright?" He blinked as he stared up at the worried faces of his classmates.

What….

"You just froze! I thought you were going to catch the ball." The boy from before helped him up.

"Wha…." He looked around, disoriented.

He was on the kickball field, surrounded by dozens of other students.

When….did he get here?

"Hey, you okay?" The boy frowned and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Why…."

"Huh? Why what?" The boy blinked in confusion.

"Why…am I here?" He whispered, looking at his hands.

"Huh? You were the one that came over here saying you wanted to play too. But dude, you're not half bad! You should play with us every day during recess from now on, okay?"

"….." He didn't understand.

"Hey, did the ball hit you too hard? You're not seeing stars are you? I'll get in major trouble if you are!"

"No….I'm good."

The bell rung and all the kids ran to line up. The noise was making him dizzy.

"Oh that's the bell….well if you're sure you're fine…I'll see you around, dude." The boy smiled and picked up the ball, running towards the school.

He nodded weakly and staggered over to his class.

He didn't understand.

He was in the pink world.

He didn't play with any of these boys.

**Meh, the ending of this chapter could've been better. Lol but it was significantly longer. *rereads* wow Mal is certainly not acting like your typical six year old. Sounds so mature and wise...well after what he's been through, I can't blame him. Or maybe I'm just a fail that can't write in the POV of a six year old OTL**

**Readers: Oh hey, was that who I think it was? Author: mhm that was Geoff xD **

**Thanks for reading. See you guys soon.**


	4. Mom

**Chapter 4: Mom**

The moment he found himself in the pink world, he ran. It hurt his lungs so much, but he didn't care.

He needed to talk to someone.

it had been a week since the playground incident and he hadn't had access to the pink world until now.

"Mal!" Mike exclaimed as soon as he spotted him.

"Mike, I-I don't know what happened. I was behind the bush but when I woke up I was at the playground b-but I didn't go there. And it's not just that. It's happened a few times after that too! I-I-" He blurted out the second he reached the other boy, breathing heavily. He didn't understand what was going on. Why didn't he remember?

"Calm down, calm down. Shhh shhh, it's okay, just breathe." Mike grabbed him by the shoulders and slowly urged him to sit down.

"Blow out the candle." He ordered, holding up one finger.

Without second thought, he did as he was told and exhaled loudly.

"Better?" Mike smiled softly, patting the other boy on the back.

"...Y-yeah..." He swallowed and shuddered, sitting up straight. It was nice having someone around that knew just what to do in situations like this. Kind of like...

...Like...

Then...it clicked.

He stiffened and refused to look at Mike.

Because...

"...How did you know..." He finally gathered the courage to ask.

"...Know what?" Mike blinked, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"...The candle thing...that was...that was..." He gritted his teeth and glared at the ground.

"The candle?" Mike looked at his hands and seemed confused.

"I...don't know...I just...kne-"

"That was my mom's trick." He hissed out, interrupting.

Mike's eyes widened significantly.

"Oh...Mal I-"

"She used to do that every time I got scared! Why are you using it?!" He abruptly stood up, glaring at the boy.

"I-I'm sorry!...I didn't know...you...you never told me about your mom..."

He scoffed and stared at his only friend.

A figment of his imagination.

"My mom? You want to know about her? You're imaginary, you're me! You should know!"

"I-"

"My mom...my mom was the prettiest mom in this world! She was nice. She never got mad at me. She made the yummiest cake! Sh-she was...she was the best." His lips trembled as he lost his fire and he slowly sunk to the ground before continuing in a soft whisper.

"I was three and a half...my father was away on a business trip. It was just me and my mom at home."

Mike nodded, settling down next to him, hand on his back. By now, he was too tired to shrug it off.

"We used to live in a different place, you know. I don't remember where but it was nice and warm..." He smiled sadly, reminiscing.

The '_unlike now_' was left unsaid but inferred.

He swallowed loudly before continuing in a shaky voice.

"W-we...were making dinner w-when..." He shuddered and hugged himself tighter.

"When what, Mal?" Mike grabbed hold of his trembling hand, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"When...the...bad guys came."

"...The bad guys?"

He was briefly annoyed that Mike was asking all this. Shouldn't he know? He was in his head after all. But he couldn't stop himself from telling Mike.

No one has cared to ask or listen as carefully as Mike did.

Not his father.

Not the psychologists that talked to him afterwards.

He just needed to talk to someone.

Even if it was someone he made up.

"I...don't know what happened. My mom just hid me in the cabinet and told me not to come out..."

His grip on himself grew tighter and his nails dug into his own skin.

"I heard it all...I saw it through the crack in the door. The yelling, my mom's voice...the wet...s-splats...the loud boom. They...they..." He closed his eyes as he suppressed images.

"When they left...my mom...she was covered in r-red. They took everything...our safe, our paintings, my mom's jewelry...even her favorite necklace and ring." He whispered, burying his face in his knees.

"Mal..." Mike's face was uncharacteristically solemn.

"I...froze...I couldn't do anything. I just...sat there...crying...until my dad returned the next day." He felt tears well up and his stomach turned.

"By then, she...was starting to smell bad...like spoiled meat..." He raised a hand to cover his mouth, remembering the putrid odor. Mike saw this and immediately towered over him protectively.

"Mal...you don't have to say anymore if you-"

"The police asked me whether I could remember the faces of the b-bad guys...I-I couldn't. I just couldn't!" It was strange how he remembered his mom's terrified expression so vividly but not the ones who caused it.

"The police also told my father that if maybe...maybe I had called them immediately...my mom would've lived." He finished quietly.

But he didn't call them.

He couldn't.

He couldn't move at the time. His mom wasn't moving at all. He thought...he thought...

"...That's..." Even Mike couldn't come up with anything to say.

"After that, I don't think my father looked at me the same way ever again. I...couldn't call him daddy anymore...I just couldn't." He took a quivering breath and laid on the pink ground, staring up at the artificial red sky.

"...I'm sorry." Mike's apology was soft.

He gave a shaky chuckle.

"Heh, why should you be sorry? You make no sense...I thought you'd know this, Mike. You're me."

"...It's different."

He perked up at the other boy's quiet tone.

"What do you mean?"

Mike seemed troubled, trying to find the right words.

"It's um...like...I...am you, Mal...but at the same time...I'm a different person..."

He raised an eyebrow. Right...he had nearly forgotten the reason he came here in the first place. The playground incident...

This entire time, he treated Mike like a friend. It was so easy to talk and play with him. He felt comfortable telling him everything. Could it have all been...a lie?

"...Aren't you just my imaginary friend?" He whispered.

"I...don't think it's that easy." Mike finally said after a long pause.

**And wow the full backstory after only four chapters. Ugh too early, what am I to do now. But feedback feedback! Do you feel bad for poor Mal?**

**The candle part sounds familiar? Well don't worry, I planned that and it will eventually become relevant to a different part of the plot.**

**Well I saw the season finale. If you're not from America, then I guess you haven't seen it but it doesn't really matter I guess since there will be two versions of the ending anyways so not much spoiling. But some people want to see it for themselves so I won't tell you who won in America. I'll just give commentary.**

**I wasn't satisfied with the way Mal was defeated (it was pretty obvious he would be lol) they just made him weak in the face of friendship, love and teamwork even though he downright nearly attempted to kill half the cast with boulders/pipes/sticks etc. He looked genuinely hurt/scared to disappear forever. What Mike said to him at the end was exceptionally cruel. I honestly felt bad. The finale in general was not satisfying enough for me. It felt rushed at some parts. It had its funny moments tho. However, something was definitely missing.**

**See you soon!**


	5. A Shared Toy

**Chapter 5: A Shared Toy**

"It's not that easy." Mike finally said after a long pause.

"T-then make it easier! I want to know. Are you my friend?" He hated how desperate he sounded, but he had to know.

"Of course I am, Mal! I'll always be." Mike looked indignant for a second, as if offended he would think otherwise.

"...Then can you explain what happened in the playground? Why couldn't I remember any of it?"

He watched Mike struggle for words in anticipation.

"...I...I took over."

He blinked with raised eyebrows.

"W-what? What do you mean took over?"

"I don't really know how to explain it but you created me...and it's kinda like..." Mike bit his lips in frustration. In reality, he was also just six year old boy. He knew what was happening but there was no way to put it in words.

"You're not making sense! I created you so...you're my imagination right?"

"It's different!...I was created by you but...but I can have control of you as well...like...sharing a body?" He tried to explain.

"Sharing...like sharing a toy?"

Mike smiled and nodded, having found common ground.

"Mhm! Yeah, kinda like that! It's like you and I are sharing this body and mind. Sometimes, I'll take over and play and sometimes you will."

"...Okay...so...did you take over that time at the playground...and a few times after that?" He quietly asked.

Mike looked uncomfortable for a brief moment. He averted his eyes.

"Um...yeah...You looked so sad that I thought...maybe you wanted to play with those boys but didn't think they liked you. So...so I went and played with them for you. So they would like you and ask you to play with them from now on." He justified his actions sheepishly, wincing as if prepared to get beaten up.

"...You did that...for me?" He whispered. He understood Mike's intentions. It's just that no one has ever gone this far for him in years.

"Yeah...are you mad at me, Mal?"

He froze for a moment. Was he?

It had freaked him out immensely when he couldn't remember anything.

That day after school, he came home and cried for the first time in the real world.

He thought he had some kind of weird power that made him forget.  
He thought Mike had abandoned him.

He thought he was a monster.

His sobs were soft and muffled under his pillow but he was pretty sure his father heard when he walked by. Nevertheless, he didn't knock or ask if anything was wrong.

Which was fine with him. He wouldn't have been able to explain anyway.

He was grateful to Mike. After the playground fiasco, the boy, whose name was Geoff, invited him to play with him every singly recess.

It was weird at first. He hadn't really talked or played with anyone in so long. It was hard to keep up with the other boy, who was a little older than him.

But he hung out with him. It was actually pretty fun. Much different from playing blocks with Mike in a secluded world.

But he noticed all the mean looks he got from Geoff's friends. Whenever they were around, they cut him off as often as they could, turning him into background. And he would sometimes back off a bit.

After all, he was strange.

He couldn't even protect his mom. He didn't deserve to have any friends.

"No...I'm not mad. You...did it for me...because you're my friend...right?" His tone was hesitant. He wasn't sure anymore. He had seen other kids interact. They would seem innocent and share with each other. But once they found something they liked, they would turn selfish. Their ugly sides exposed, they scream and fight over a certain toy truck or doll. Would Mike do what other kids do when they find a toy they particularly like? Would he just take it and never give it back?

"Of course! I said so before! We'll always be friends, Mal, I promise!" Mike pounded his chest proudly.

It made him crack a small smile.

"You're silly." He scoffed and Mike gave a sheepish grin.

"So...sharing? No hogging, alright?" He crossed his arms in what he hoped looked intimidating. Mike only giggled at his antics.

"Mhm, sharing."

**Did you find it disturbing how they talk about a human body and mind as if it's some sort of toy that can be shared in that manner? Yes? Well then good xD that's what I was going for.**

**I've taken some psychology classes and I am sort of bothered by how lightly they portray his disorder in the show. Reset buttons don't exist. Granted, it is a cartoon but it's definitely not something to be taken for shits and giggles.**** I hope I don't sound offensive writing this story, I'm doing a bit research on MPD so I can make this as accurate as possible. ****I just hate it when I see people commenting on how they hate Mike because he's weird with of his MPD.**

**Okie, I'll stop ranting now lol. Sorry, I'm having a really bad day...week...month...year...Anyways, wow chapters are getting shorter again. But I guarantee next chapter will be twice as long. So much foreshadowing, it's kind of sad. Poor Mal and Mike.**

**I already planned and wrote a few chapters of the Juvie arc of this story. But argh I still need to introduce all the personalities before then...ugh I want to go straight to Juvie arc tho. XD **

**Don't worry, the rest of the gang will show up eventually. Which personality do you want to see first? **

**Geoff and Mal bffls ftw.**

**Reviews are appreciated and cheer me up. **


	6. Chester

**Chapter Six: Chester**

**Oops sorry, I did Chester first. I'm glad people voiced their opinions. I was going to do Manitoba but then I realized he had a wife and Mal is like eight right now so lol hell no. I think I'll follow the order they appeared in Revenge of Island. I'll have to see. **

**Enjoy! **

It was after he entered third grade when he met another imaginary friend.

For the past year, he and Mike had worked out a simple rotation. Mike would get every other day to play during recess, and it worked pretty well. Slowly, he visited the pink world less frequently. Instead, he found himself able to converse with Mike through his mind. It was weird hearing a voice coming from his head every now and then, but he slowly got used to it. He would talk to Mike often when he was alone. It was actually quite fun.

Geoff had transferred during the beginning of the school year.

"Me and my bros are moving away because of my dad's new job. I heard it's pretty warm there too. I want to party hard with all the cool dudes at the beach, Mal. Maybe I'll take up surfing and meet a pretty surfer girl!"

"That's...nice, that means you're leaving this school right?" He said, poking at his lunch. He had grown accustomed to sitting with Geoff during lunch. The older boy's friends still ignored him like the plague.

"You betcha!" The fifth grader sighed and stared off into space.

"I'm gunna miss this place. But...it's been real, dude. Hope you'll actually grow some muscle on those noodle arms of yours. Then we can go pick up girls in...five years! See you around!"

That was the last time he spoke Geoff.

Without Geoff around, all the mean looks he got escalated.

Not only did they give him dirty looks, they also excluded him from everything. They called him names and snickered about him behind his back. They never directly hit him. They were only elementary school students, suppressed by the fear of authorities and getting into trouble.

Mike on several occasions took control, attempting to reconcile. But it was already an established fact that he was the school weirdo.

He didn't really understand why they did what they did. Maybe it was because of his inclination to being alone. Maybe it was because he didn't like smiling a lot. Maybe it was because he couldn't bring himself to show many emotions anymore.

Maybe it was because he wasn't normal.

His father grew more distant. There were days where he would go home and his father wouldn't be home until the next day. Even when he was home, they would barely exchange more than five words at most.

And slowly, he stopped being sad.

Instead, his sadness turned to frustration and anger.

He was mad.

He wanted to throw tantrums like every other eight year old child. He wanted to break things. He wanted to cause a scene. To let out some stress and have people acknowledge the fact that he had feelings as well.

But he couldn't.

Lashing out at his father would earn no sympathy. The man would call him a immature brat and go on another three day business trip. The other kids would look at him with more disgust if he did so in school.

So he kept his frustration in. He held in all his anger. He didn't lash out at his father. He didn't attempt to defend himself from his classmates. He even kept his rage in when he heard one boy gossip about how he has no mom.

It festered maliciously inside him and he found himself in the pink world for the first time in ages.

"Mal! Mal! Hey! I'm so glad you're here! Come meet Chester!" The boy grinned widely, gesturing to another boy.

He raised an eyebrow and cautiously stalked forward to meet this new friend.

"So...I created another one?" He muttered softly, eyeing his new clone.

"Hey! Watch yourself! I ain't just something you made up, punk! I have feelings too! Brats should respect their elderly!"

"...What...?" His face scrunched up incredulity.

It was weird how this Chester guy looked exactly like him, yet fifty years older at the same time. He had a hunched over back, making him appear shorter than he already was. His eyes were squinted so much, they looked closed. Overall he looked...

"You look like a grandpa." He snickered.

"What was that!?" He looked indignant.

"You kinda do, Chester hehe." Mike stifled a giggle sheepishly

"Shut yer traps. I didn't show up here to get laughed at!" The grandpa-like child turned to him.

"And YOU!" He pointed a shaking finger at him.

"M-me?" He stuttered, pointing to himself.

"I wasn't pointing at overly-chipper over there, was I? Yes you! Now get over here so we can have a long overdue talk!"

"Talk? About what, grandpa?"

"It's Chester, you brat!"

"Have fun!" He barely heard Mike yell out after them.

After they had walked a fairly good distance, Chester complained about having a bad back and forced him to carry him for another ten minutes.

When Chester finally found a spot he deemed worthy, they sat down.

Chester spent several hours ranting with him. They talked about everything. Geoff's transfer, all the other kid's bullying, the way his father was treating him and even his mom's death.

He couldn't keep his mouth shut.

He keep talking and talking. blurting out everything he had ever wanted to say. How much of a jerk his father was. How much he wished to yell back at the other kids. How sad he felt knowing his mom was never ever coming back.

He hadn't felt so good in years. It was nice sharing his frustrations with someone who understood and agreed vehemently. Chester even told him to conjure up some things to smash and break.

"It's your head, ya ninny! Imagine it!" He told him.

So he attempted it.

It wasn't easy at first. After many fail attempts, unicorns, pink fire hydrants and other things he didn't want to mention, he conjured up a puppet.

It was made of fairly flimsy material that could be broken easily. He held it in his hands nervously.

"Well? Are you going to break it or stand there like an idiot?" Chester leaned against a rock, one of his many failed conjurings.

"Y-yeah...but...I don't know...I've...I've never really...broken something before." His father would've killed him if he made a mess.

"It's for your own good, kiddo. Let out your stress before it eats ya alive. If you don't, it'll come back to haunt you when you're as old as me."

"Heh Chester, you're my age." He snickered, his grip on the toy tightened.

"Nonsense!"

He took a deep breath and stared at the toy in his hand.

The painted on smile stared back up at him.

"Okay...just...think..." He muttered to himself reassuringly.

He closed his eyes and thought.

He thought about his life. His eight years of living.

**His father.**

_"I'm going on a business meeting in the US for a few days."_

_"...Okay...um..um hav-"_

_"Bye."_

_"...have a safe trip..."_

_"It's Father's Day Poetry Party! Where's your daddy, Mal?" _

His hands twitched.

**School.**

_"What is wrong with that child? He's always by himself during group activities."_

_"His father never came to any parent teacher conferences either, I wonder if his family relationships are tense."_

_"Oh...how unfortunate."_

His fingers tightened.

**His classmates.**

_"You think you're so cool? Geoffrey's gone now, you can't hide anymore!"_

_"Yeah, Geoff was our friend, then he started hanging out with you!" _

_"Everyone else is playing, why are you just sitting there? Are you stupid?" _

He began squeezing the toy.

**Loneliness.**

_"I'm going on another trip. I'll get you a babysitter." _

_"Bad news, the babysitter can't make it. You know how to make a sandwich, right?"_

_"Oh...I guess you're the only one that wasn't chosen for a kickball team...well you can go join Jack's team over there."_

_"No one wants you here, doofus." _

_"It's pair share time! Pick a buddy!" _

He gritted his teeth.

**Sadness**

_"Oh right...it's your birthday. Sorry, I can't make it. I'm in Florida right now...happy birthday."_

_"I-I'm sorry, Mal. I tried to get them to like us better but they called me weirdo and stupid...I'm sorry."_

_"It's alright...I'm the weirdo...not you."_

His lips trembled.

**Monster.**

_"Why is he always by himself?" _

_"Who knows...but he is kinda cute."_

_"Kayla! He's weird!" _

_"Remember Geoff? He was so popular! And then he became friends with him. Now he's transferred! He must be bad news."_

_"Yeah...bad news...like a curse."_

_"...Like a monster."_

_"Scary..." _

He felt tears welling up.

**Mom.**

_"Shhh...shhh, now blow out the candle."_

_"Better?"_

_"Happy birthday~ I made you your favorite cake!" _

_"Now listen to me, honey. You need to hide in here, okay? Think of it as...as hide and seek! The seekers are the bad guys, don't let them find you, okay? Don't come out no matter what or you'll lose. When...when its over, I'll make daddy promise to take you out for ice cream, o-okay? I-I love you so much." _

He took a quivering breath, tears threatening to fall.

**The bad guys.**

_"Heh, I thought I saw a little brat running 'round when we staked out the house. Where is he now?" _

_"I- I don't know what you're talking about-" _

_"Cut the crap, woman. That's a pretty necklace you got there. Could probably be worth a few grand." _

_"J-just take it. Leave me and this house alone!" _

_"Relax, hun. As soon as we take what we need we'll leave..." _

_"But unfortunately madam, you saw our faces...and maybe your little brat did as well. We can't let you go now can we?" _

_"!-"_

_..._

_"Woah, bro you totally sliced her up good!" _

_"I know right? Her face too, did you see how scared she was? Freaking hilarious!" _

_"Where's the brat?"_

_"I dunno. The dad's not home. Maybe he took the kid with him...we should get the hell outta here before the cops come. We've got enough fortune to live like kings for the rest of our lives!" _

He saw red.

With a savage yell, his mind grew blank.

Chester watched his original smash the puppet on the ground while yelling unintelligible words. He saw tears running down the boy's cheeks in steady streams, his eyes glossed over in pain and hurt.

_Young brats shouldn't have to suffer like this. _He thought to himself bitterly, staring impassively at the puppet that was starting to fall apart.

He dropped the puppet eventually. It was now a pile of dented and mangled limbs. His breaths were ragged and hoarse, tired from screaming.

After giving the boy a minute to calm down, Chester sighed.

"You let it all out, brat?" He asked quietly.

He received a curt nod.

"Alright then...now that it's out of your system...you can leave all your frustrations to this old grandpa."

"Leave it...to you?" His voice was low and scratchy from yelling.

"A kid like you shouldn't be dealing with this. Leave it to the old timer. I'll be fine and dandy. The wars back in the days were way worse." He shrugged and waited for the boy to comprehend his words.

"...Thank you...gramps." He watched the boy attempt a a smile, wiping at his tear stained face furiously.

It brought a slight smile to the old man's lips.

"Anytime kiddo."

**See~? I told ya it would be longer. **

**I like this chapter. Chester is such a sweetie pie. **

**But Mal...*gives the poor guy a hug* Sweetie, don't worry I don't hate you. Bullying is not cool, kiddos. **

**Though, a little boy violently smashing a puppet to pieces is a bit...odd. Well, I guess Mike gets that habit from him lol.**

**Ahhh crap, the only reason I have chapters out every two days is because I usually write two to three chapters days in advance so I have a stack of unpublished chapters ready to put up. I procrastinated and now I'm out of chapters to put up. Have to start writing again now OTL **

**Reviews are appreciated. Thank you for reading**


End file.
